


Does it Hurt - Redoux

by eightredstars



Series: Does it Hurt [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School AU, I don't know how to write kiss scenes, M/M, Romance, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: Due to his injury prior to the second Finals game, Captain Wu Yifan won't play his last game due to a sprained hand. Fortunately, his boyfriend, Kim Junmyeon is there beside him to give him consolation and comfort.





	Does it Hurt - Redoux

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two versions of this tweet: https://twitter.com/animevisuals/status/1062082194427076614
> 
> Click on the Previous Work for the First One // https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635848
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

The buzzer resounded the whole gym. The crowd is pumped and out-shouted one another through their respective team cheers. The game is about to start and the teams are prepared to play the last Finals game of the year.

The announcer, Park Chanyeol, declared with a resonant and loud voice an introduction to this Finals game and the teams playing today. The Sejong Falcons were up against their rivals the Taejong Eagles. Yifan was the captain of the Sejong Falcons, but he wasn’t playing his final game of his high school career.

In game 1 of the Finals game, he was injured by Captain Choi Minho of the Eagles, and Yifan has yet to recover from his sprain fully. Minho apologized for causing the injury, and Yifan accepted it, because he was a good sport.

Chanyeol is introducing the line up to the crowd, and the crowd is all hyped. It was the Sejong Falcons’ homecourt, so Taejong Eagles was introduced first. Finally, it was the Falcons’ turn to be introduced to the crowd. Everyone for the Falcons were on their feet, chanting their signature cheers.

As Chanyeol was announcing the Falcon line up, Yifan was nowhere in sight. He usually was the last to be introduced for the crowd, however, because of his injury, he had to step aside. Chanyeol sadly had to declare that Captain Wu was not in the game, and the crowd was also sad at the situation. Even Minho, who injured Captain Wu, felt guilty for injuring their team captain; in his mind though, at least the competition is less a player and they won’t worry too much as they play.

Junmyeon who was with the crowd frowned that his boyfriend was not making an appearance in the opening line up announcement. He craned his neck to look for his boyfriend, whom was probably hiding in one of the player’s entrances before they emerge to the court. In his view, Yifan was not in one of the visible ones. Junmyeon left his seat at the jump ball and went searching for his boyfriend.

As he reach the bottom of the stairs, he did find Yifan at one of the entrances and approached his boyfriend quietly. Yifan was watching from the sidelines literally.

Junmyeon walked towards him and closed a gap in between them. He looked up at his boyfriend and tilted his head.

“Hey,” Junmyeon started.

Without responding, Yifan just wrapped his long arms around Junmyeon, and in turn Junmyeon wrapped his shorter arms around Yifan’s. Junmyeon relaxed his head on Yifan’s chest, and Yifan placed his head on top of Junmyeon’s head.

“You know, I saw one of the younger players look for someone in the court,” Junmyeon said. “I bet he was looking for his captain.” Junmyeon then lifted his head, which prompted Yifan to raise his head from Junmyeon’s.

“I know you’re feeling down that you can’t play,” Junmyeon remarked. “But your team depends on you and your leadership, babe.”

“They’re looking for Captain Wu.” Junmyeon winked.

Yifan smiled and chuckled.

“I feel sad that I can’t play,” Yifan sighed and paused. “It’s a shame, I can’t play my last game.”

“It won’t be your last, you know.” Junmyeon then pointed out.

“My last game in high school.” Yifan corrected.

“All the college scouts are here, and they won’t see me play.” Yifan frowned.

“Just think,” Junmyeon said, “it will be their loss if their university does not have Captain Wu on their roster.” He added trying to turn the conversation around.

“Thanks for trying to cheer me up, love.” Yifan said as he kissed the top of Junmyeon’s head.

“Besides, you did get to a university right?” Junmyeon remembered.

“Yeah, but it’s not a scholarship. So I’d probably have to work part-time, because Ma can only pay for the first year.” Yifan responded.

“At least you can get a chance to tryout there.” Junmyeon said.

“God, I love you so so much. You do know how to lift my spirits up.” Yifan then said.

“You’d be lost without me.” Junmyeon cheekily declared.

“That’s true.” Yifan snickered as he gave Junmyeon another peck on the head.

Junmyeon then pulled out from their hug, and held Yifan’s injured hand lightly.

“Does it hurt, babe?” Junmyeon asked, as he lifted Yifan’s hand to his face.

Yifan nodded as he pouted. So, Junmyeon gave it a peck.

“Does it hurt less now?” Junmyeon playfully asked.

Yifan laughed. “It hurts less now, my love.” He then wrapped his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and let his injured hand hang on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon then lightly clutched it as if he were really holding Yifan’s hand.

“Why don’t you make your appearance before the start of the 2nd quarter? I’m sure it will pump up the crowd and energize your team?” Junmyeon asked.

Yifan sighed, as he looked at the opposing teams’ crowd. He then looked at the scoreboard, and the Eagles were leading by three points. He heard the louder chants of the students of their school. Some were even shouting looking for Captain Wu. Junmyeon looked at Yifan when they both heard it, and Junmyeon nudged Yifan on the side.

The first quarter ended minutes later, with Yifan and Junmyeon still together at the side. However, since Junnmyeon did not want to steal the spotlight as Captain Wu made his entrance in the 2nd quarter, he went back to his seat. But before that, he gave Yifan a quick peck on the cheek and ran back.

During the break, Yifan finally made his entrance, which prompted Chanyeol to announce Captain Wu and his jam, Pray for Me by Kendrick Lamar. Junmyeon started the Captain Wu chant and everybody followed suit as Yifan emerged from the shadows. Yifan bowed to the crowd and waved. Junmyeon gave him a flying kiss, and Yifan caught it. He then walked over to his team and his whole team and even Coach Kang either patted him on the side or back or gave him a quick hug.

“Thought we wouldn’t see you out here, Wu.” Coach Kang said as he tapped Yifan on the sholder. “Team is not complete without you.”

“Thanks, Coach,” is what all Yifan could say.

The game was very interesting to watch because it was a neck and neck game. Each school’s team was cheering loudly and the energy was unparalleled. The game finally ended, and the Sejong Falcons took the trophy.

Yifan was happy with the turnout, because even if he was benched due to his injury, he managed to help his team out in helping to execute a play with Coach Kang. Captain Wu was more familiar with his teammates than Coach Kang, so it was a breath of fresh air for Coach Kang to have Yifan on the bench to assist him.

The team decided to celebrate in the nearby diner, however, Yifan wanted to stay behind for a short while. He was on the court right after the team left, and he stayed silent as he observed the gym as if it were the last time he will see it. He had many memories in the gym, and he was not yet ready to say farewell to the place he spent most of his time in high school.

Junmyeon also made his appearance in the court, and Yifan asked Junmyeon to come closer. So, Junmyeon ran and immediately clung to his favorite basketball player in the world.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Yifan said.

“So long as we’re not, I’m good.” Junmyeon said, which made Yifan laugh.

“Yixing got the scholarship,” Yifan suddenly mentioned.

“Oh,” Junmyeon reacted.

Yifan shrugged and sighed, “I guess it wasn’t meant to be with me.”

“You’ll always be the best player to me.” Junmyeon declared as he lifted his head to look at Yifan in the face.

Yifan then smiled at his boyfriend.

Junmyeon then looked up at the gym and saw the retired jerseys for the Sejong team, and suddenly asks Yifan. “I wonder when they’d put up Wu 0 there.” He then pointed at the jerseys.

“I don’t think I’m not yet worthy to have number 0 retired there.” Yifan then said.

Junmyeon clicked his tongue, “Wu Yifan, don’t you dare say you’re not worthy!”

Yifan laughed at the fact Junmyeon scolded him for berating himself.

“I don’t know, Jun. I don’t want to think that way.” Yifan said. “All I want to do is play ball; and if I were to leave a legacy, then it’s a bonus. Right now, I just want to play and have fun. That’s it.”

“I’m glad you think that way.” Junmyeon said as he smiled.

“Thank you,” Yifan suddenly said to Junmyeon. Junmyeon raised his head to look at Yifan. “For being here with me, love.” Yifan then kissed Junmyeon’s forehead.

“You missed my lips, babe.” Junmyeon then said as he pressed their lips for a kiss.

Yifan snickered after their kiss.

“I’m starving, Fan.” Junmyeon then said.

“Me too, love.” Yifan said.

“Let’s get out of here and eat dinner.” Junmyeon suggested.

“Yes, definitely.” Yifan said as they walked out the gym hand in hand.

Despite not playing today, Yifan still feels relieved that at least he got closure during the Finals by appearing with his teammates and having some alone time in the court after the game. He’s grateful that no matter what happens, Junmyeon is by his side, and even if they would be in different schools, Yifan wants to believe he and Junmyeon would find ways to make their relationship work. For the time being, all Yifan wants to do is spend more time with Junmyeon until the last days of summer.


End file.
